villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus' Alliance
Marcus' Alliance is an evil faction, comprised by Marcus Octavius and his forces. Serving as one of the most powerfull alliances of villains on Earth, the Alliance plays a major role in Heroes vs. Villains War and Non-Disney Heroes vs. Villains War. Members: Heroes Vs Villains War * Marcus Octavius (Leader of the faction) ** Kyala ** Sergeant ** Troops * Shan-Yu ** Hayabusa ** Hun Army *** Elite Hun Soldiers * Kent Mansley ** Rogard ** U.S. Military * Lyle Tiberius Rourke ** Helga Sinclair ** Mercenaries Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War * Marcus Octavius (Leader of the faction) Heroes Vs Villains War .]] Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery: Heroes Vs Villains War Main Members: Marcus Octavius.jpg|Marcus Octavius (Lesser ruler of New York City and "Highlander" warrior, former lieutenant, and former leader of his own faction, combined forces with those of Emperor Zurg's met his end indirectly by Kent Mansley who cut off his head, terminating the "Highlander" effect) Shan-Yu-Mulan.jpg|Shan Yu (Lord of the Huns, former lieutenant of Marcus Octavius, and later of Emperor Zurg, turned allegiance to Frollo after the battle of the Holy Land, buried in snow in battle of Bald Mountain, emerged and joined forces with Pete at the end of the first war) Giant4.jpg|Kent Mansley (Former agent of Cobra Bubbles, and former member of Marcus' and Zurg's factions respectively, joined up with the Illuminati on Helga Sinclair's suggestion, turned against Marcus by cutting off his head, indirectly saving the heroes, reassigned by Cobra Bubbles to work in his agency) 500full.jpg|Lyle Tiberius Rourke (Rogue Mercenary Commander, former member of Marcus Octavius and Zurg's factions respectively, defeated in battle at Marcus' Base, arrested and imprisoned by Cobra Bubbles and the Galactic Federation) Helga2.jpg|Lieutenant Helga Sinclair (Lieutenant and henchwoman of Rourke, former member of Marcus and Zurg's factions respectively, went into hiding after battle at Marcus' Base, made an unholy partnership with Kent Mansley, spend the end of the war in hiding) Assistants/Henchmen/Henchwomen/Minions: Kyala.png|Kyala (Servant of Marcus Octavius, killed in an aircraft accident, caused by the interference of Mira Nova) Malike-85942.jpg|Malike (Servant and warrior, decapitated by Captain Li Shang) Sergeant.jpg|Marcus' Sergeant (Loyal officer of Marcus Octavius, most likely killed by the Galactic Federation's forces in battle of the Holy Land) Marcus' Troops.jpg|Marcus Octavius' Troops (Primary soldiers and weapons of Marcus Octavius, most slain or destroyed by the Galactic Federation's forces in battle of the Holy Land) Hayabusa the Falcon.jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon (Pet-sidekick of Shan-Yu, revealed to have survived the battle of Bald Mountain, standing on Shan-Yu's side, with his master joining forces with Pete in the aftermath) Hun army.png|The Hun Army (Primary army of Shan-Yu, most buried in the snow avalance, triggered by the Thief's actions in battle of Bald Mountain) Elite Hun Soldiers.jpg|Elite Hun Soldiers (Elite group of Hun soldiers, serving Shan-Yu, revealed to be the lone survivors of the Hun army, after it's defeat on Bald Mountain, joined forces with Pete by the end of the war) General Rogard.jpg|General Rogard (General of the United States of America, and a subordinate of Kent Mansley, fate unknown after initial appearance) U.S. Military.jpg|U.S. Military (Army of the United States, under the control of Kent Mansley and General Rogard, partially working with Marcus' army, most defeated by the Galactic Federation's forces in battle of the Holy Land, fate unknown after first war) Mercinaries (Atlantis).jpg|Rourke's Mercenaries (Loyal soldiers of Rourke and Marcus, not seen again after Rourke's capture by the Galactic Federation, fate unknown afterwards) Gregor Lab Director Scientist.png Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Factions Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Marcus's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Marcus's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains